


I Get The Big Bed (unless you want to share)

by Captainwhovian (CaptainEdgarOfTheHole)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Post death curse, a bit fluffy, okay a lot fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEdgarOfTheHole/pseuds/Captainwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time there a rough day Thomas and Minho compare and whoever has had the worst day gets the big bed. After today they may have to come up with a new way to reward a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get The Big Bed (unless you want to share)

It’s been six months since all the immunes escaped through the flat trans to ‘paradise’, nobody could think of a name for the place so they had all just started to just call it paradise. There were a bunch of already set up cabins with supplies and more than enough equipment to start building more cabins, there was a farm (Gardens) and a blood house just like in the glade, there was a freshwater lake not far from the ‘town’ and there was a few pens full of different animals, this brings up the question of who exactly was looking after them before the immunes got here but Thomas doesn’t think he will get an answer to that any time soon. It was obvious that the place had been designed by the same people who built the maze, they checked everywhere and found no signs of any other flat trans or any other people but everyone is still a little weary.

After a few days everyone settled into a cabin, most cabins held about six to eight but there were a few that were more private cabins that were given to the Gladers, they had said it was reward for saving everyone but the Gladers knew the truth, none of them wanted to share a cabin with them because of the nightmares, all the Gladers have them. Minho and Thomas especially which is why they have the only two bedroom cabin in the whole place.

After everyone settled in they all got to work, Brenda worked as a med-jack in the makeshift hospital, not many people here are the best at building so there have been a few accidents, nothing too serious yet but the med-jacks have been busy. Gally was once again the keeper of the builders, he was always working and he seemed to like it that way, Jorge works in what he calls the research and development department, basically he just wants any form of technology, Aris turned out to be quite good at farming so he was the new keeper of the Track-hoes, Minho and Thomas, well they run things around here, It took months of convincing to get Thomas to agree to take on the responsibility but Minho had all but begged him, Minho wasn’t really known for his even temper and if he had to put up with one more dispute over something stupid he was going to go crank on everyone.

Everyone in ‘paradise’ uses glade slang now – well everyone but Jorge –, this community is a fresh start and that’s how everyone treats it which means that they listen to the Gladers and they use the Glade slang and they don’t hold anything in the past against anyone. It wasn’t perfect but it was better than the life they had before.

Thomas collapses onto his bed. It had been a long day, a fight broke out between two men that Thomas didn’t know and three people were sick so he had to fill in for them which means he has been working for sixteen hours straight.

“That’s my bed, slinthead” a voice calls from the door way and Thomas only groans in response as Minho collapses onto the bed next to him.

“Want to compare?” Minho asks, they do this every time there I a rough day, the person who has had the worst day gets the bigger bed till another rough day comes along.

“Sixteen hours, had to deal with another fight between dumb and dumber and I had to pick up shifts for three different people, one of who is a Slicer in the blood house” Thomas laments “You?”

“Fifteen hours, had to deal with another one of crazy Carrie’s shucked ideas, picked up shifts from two people who say they were sick but I’m sure they were lying cause they were seen heading into the forest, but the big problem that will win me the bed, maybe indefinitely, is that I found out my best friend has been keeping secrets from me”

Thomas goes tense, he should have known Minho would find out eventually and he was going to have to give him the bed indefinitely.

Back when they moved into the cabin together Thomas was having bad nightmares about the day he had to kill one of his only friends and Minho woke him up frantic, apparently Thomas had been thrashing and screaming. After that Thomas had to tell him everything. Minho understood why Thomas did what he did but the only thing he was angry about was that Thomas hadn’t told him, after everything they’ve been through together Minho had hoped that Thomas trusted him by now, the argument that resulted from that conversation resulted in Thomas having to room with Brenda, Jorge, Gally and frypan for over a week. It only ended when Thomas promised to never ever keep something from Minho again.

Which of course is a promise Thomas didn’t keep because two weeks ago he and Brenda broke up after she figured out the one thing that Thomas never wanted anyone to know. She found out that Thomas is hopelessly in love with his best friend and has been pretty much since he first met him.

“Well I guess you get the bed, alright goodnight then!” Thomas says pushing himself to his feet, he only gets about two steps before Minho pulls him back down on the bed.

“I’ve told you a thousand times you’re not funny, now why didn’t you tell me Tommy?”

“What, so Brenda and me broke up, it’s really not that big a deal” Thomas says still trying to get away from Minho and this whole situation.

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it” Minho says suddenly serious his grip on Thomas’ arm tightening considerably.

Thomas isn’t doing this, he’s not having this conversation. It is the first time since they got to paradise that he wishes that something would go wrong, wishes WICKED would come in telling him this is all another one of their trials, or maybe a griever could come bursting through the door and kill him. That’s how badly he so does not want to be having this conversation. So he does the only thing he can think of, he twists his arm to dislodge Minho’s grip and he runs.

The cabin is on the outskirts of the town so before long Thomas is rushing through the forest, unfortunately Minho right behind him. It’ been a while since he’s done this, he’s not as fit as he used to be, plus coming off of sixteen hours working he was already pretty tired and worn out, so, it’s not too surprising when after just 20 minutes of running exhaustion hit them both and they both came to a stop, Thomas falling to the ground sucking as much air as possible into his lungs and Minho crouching over him hands on his knees doing the breathing technique he mastered back as a runner in the maze.

“Please, Tommy, Please” Minho pleads and Thomas hates him in that second cause he knows, he _knows_ what those words are and he knows those are the _only_ words that will make him stop and have this conversation.

Thomas sighs as he sits up refusing to look at Minho.

“What do you want me to say?” Thomas asks shrugging

“Well, shuck-face, I want you to tell me just how long you’ve been in love with me" Minho says and if Thomas had been looking up he would have seen how Minho’s trade mark smirk became so much bigger saying that sentence. Cause Minho had a secret of his own.

“Then I can tell you how I’ve been in love with you since you first sprinted out of nowhere, talked back to me and then blackmailed me into letting you hear what I had to tell Alby” he says and Thomas finally looks at him.

“I didn’t blackmail you!”

“That’s the part you want to talk about?” Minho grumbles sitting down next to Thomas

“Well I didn’t”

“You said that you would shut up if I let you listen in to the news”

“So you’re in love with me but you don’t want to listen to me talk” Thomas smirks and Minho falters

“Oh you shuck-faced buggin’ klunk! You were messing with me!” He yells shoving Thomas onto his back again.

Thomas laughs changing Minho’s smirk into a proper full out smile.

“That’s a sound I don’t hear enough” Minho murmurs awed, Thomas frowns at Minho’s weird and almost sappy behaviour. Then suddenly Minho is on top of him, body pressed completely against his, lips hardly an inch apart “But there is another sound I would like to hear from you” and there’s the Minho that Thomas knows and loves.

Thomas just shakes his head and closes that last inch gap, the kiss is messy and a little inexperienced but perfect all the same. The kiss soon became passionate, Minho bites at Thomas’ bottom lip before plunging his tongue into Thomas’ mouth, but Thomas wasn’t going to let Minho control this, he fought for control of the kiss making the runner moan. The two break apart for air Minho moving to kiss down Thomas’ neck, he pauses when he gets to the tattoo, he bites down on the words.

“I hate this thing” He all but growls kissing the spot he had just been abusing “I hate that they put this on you, made me think that I was going to lose you” Thomas groans shaking his head

“No, no don’t- I- I can’t think about that” Thomas says pulling Minho into another heated kiss.

They stayed like this for a while till the temperature started to drop and they were forced to head back to the cabin, once there the long day caught up with them both and they both curled up in the big bed together both facing each other.

“Hey” Minho mumbles kicking his boyfriend “You never told me when you fell for the dashing handsome me”

“And if you keep kicking me and not letting me sleep then I never will” he grumbles back rolling on his side away from Minho.

“No! Come on!” Minho whines shuffling closer so that he can wrap his arm around Thomas’ waist tangling their legs together “I told you mine, C’mon” he says kissing the back of Thomas’ neck and brushing his fingers over his hipbones just above the waistline of his pants.

“Fine, it was around the same time as you” Thomas starts “I was asking you all these questions and just like everyone else you were refusing to answer but there was something in your voice that instead of frustrating me it made me like you, then when I saw you still in the maze as the door was closing and I knew you weren’t going to make and I hated the idea of losing you before I even got to know you. Then you were an ass to me and I started to regret all my life decisions”

“Still not funny”

“Maybe I wasn’t joking” Thomas replies, the smile on his face and the way he snuggles into Minho’s arms contradicts his words

“I never did say” Thomas says turning over so he is once again facing Minho “I love you”

“I love you too” Minho whispers pulling Thomas impossibly closer “But that doesn’t mean that I won’t beat your shuck ass if you tell anyone how sappy this whole afternoon has been”

Thomas just laughs wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. This right here was amazing but Thomas couldn’t help but feel like this was some kind of trick, that this was another one of WICKED’s trials, giving him everything he’s ever wanted then taking it all away. Minho must have been thinking the same thing cause he kisses him deeply and it feels like a promise, a promise that no matter what happens they’ll get through it together just like they have from the moment they met.

“Does this mean I get to keep using the big bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes my editor hasn't read the books yet :) hope you still liked it though! if you have any ideas for fic's you can send me a message on my tumblr [captainwhovian](http://captainwhovian.tumblr.com)


End file.
